


The Unluckiest Man

by ownedbyacat



Series: Rise as One [16]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Army!fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their leave days overlap... hot showers, SUM snacks and Yunho wanting an explanation for Changmin's unexpected comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unluckiest Man

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the long gap in coming up with the next installment. I'm sure Changmin and Yunho are in contact, but I'm struggling to find news that lends itself to weaving stories. Loosely based on the comment Kyuhyun made during a concert that Changmin considered himself a very unlucky man and on Bigeast Monthly Question #54.

As always, and regardless of whose home they were meeting at, they stood in the hallway looking each other over. Changmin was thinner than he'd been the last time and his hair was fractionally longer than it had been during basic training. There were a couple of tiny lines besides his eyes that hadn't been there before and the full lips Yunho loved so much were turned down at the corners.

"We have less than a day," Changmin advised. "I have to report at six tomorrow morning."

"Taxi?"

"Manager-ssi is picking me up. He can drop you off on the way."

Yunho nodded and kicked his shoes off, glad that they had managed to see each other at all. They were trying to coordinate their leave times, and Yunho's commander was accommodating about the demands of Yunho's career even while he was serving, but schedules moved and nothing was ever certain. The last time, Min had started his leave on the day Yunho had to report back to his unit and they hadn't seen each other at all. This time, they had at least a day - though Changmin was tense and his shoulders were almost to his ears.

Yunho had no idea why. Unless… He remembered Kyuhyun's comment for the umpteenth time. It had worried him the first time he'd heard it. It worried him every time he thought about it. There was no doubt that serving your turn in the military changed a man's perceptions. Had Changmin realised that what they had wasn't what he wanted?

"May I shower?" he asked to mask the sudden burn the thought lit in the centre of his chest and break spell that held them.

"Only if I can wash your back. I wanna see how far that tan of yours goes down."

Yunho rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one who regularly takes his shirt off in public," he teased.

"Neither am I. Not these days."

"But you're still working out, right?"

"Anything so I don't die of boredom," Changmin griped. "They seem to think that handing out leaflets, visiting schools and performing once a week is taxing stuff. Really, I'm thinking of enrolling for a university course. Quantum physics maybe? Or biomechanics? I could totally spend time designing robots."

"You do that already, remember?"

"No lego allowed in the barracks. It's soooo boring, Yunho. You have no idea."

"No, probably not. We're being kept busy between squad stuff and band stuff and then the SM stuff on top of it, so… definitely no quantum physics for me." He hesitated, then took a deep breath and ploughed on. "Is that why you feel you're the unluckiest man? Because you're bored?"

"What?"

Yunho felt himself flush. This was getting awkward. Maybe… maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Yunho?"

"Kyuhyun," Yunho said softly. "You told him you—"

"I know what I said. And I had reason." Changmin held his gaze, open and direct. "Kyu waltzed in with his phone full of photos of you looking like you were enjoying your leave. And I'd just come off mine without a chance to even get a glimpse of you. It sucked!"

"That's what that was about?"

"That's _all_ that was about." Changmin chuckled, his good mood halfway restored. "Come on. Shower. Let's get your leave off to a good start."

They raced each other to the bathroom, discarded clothes marking their trail. During previous leaves they'd been on each other almost before the door had shut behind them and had fucked like bunnies shortly thereafter. This time the vibe was different. Yunho had no idea whether it was due to the length of time they'd been apart or whether something had changed between them, he simply knew that he wanted something different, something slower and more languid. He wanted to make the most of having Changmin by his side, wanted to remember and savour each moment. Not that there was anything wrong with frantic, heated passion. They'd had a lot of such encounters and Yunho remembered each one fondly. But it wasn't on his mind right then.

His lips were gentle and his exploration careful when he framed Changmin's face with his palms and took his mouth. His tongue brushed softly over Changmin's closed lips until the younger man sighed and gave him access. He found the taste he'd been craving for months: pure Changmin with a hint of spice. Ginger today, from the throat sweets Changmin had taken a liking to. And a hint of honeyed sweetness that had Yunho groaning with delight. Not that Changmin was passive. He kissed back just as intensely, but for once he didn't push or snark or let himself be ruled by nothing but desire.

This time, it was all different.

They feasted on each other as the hot water pelted down on them. Slow, languid kisses, almost as if they were reminding each other of things they'd been doing without for months. Soap slick hands caressed rather than demanded and once they'd washed the day off each other, they didn't linger in the spray. Instead, they wrapped each other up in the huge bath sheets Changmin had bought in Hawaii and made their way to Changmin's bedroom.

Changmin wasn't relaxed, but neither was he riled. He was happy to be pushed back onto the sheets, allowed Yunho to straddle his hips and contented himself with touching every single bit of Yunho's skin that he could reach. His hands made no demands this time. They cherished, just as Yunho's did. And when Yunho leaned down for yet another endless kiss, Changmin closed his eyes and let Yunho take over.

It was all about Changmin after that. Not that it ever was not as far as Yunho was concerned. His life had revolved around his gorgeous team mate for well over ten years and Yunho had no intention to change that. They'd had their ups and downs, had had their disagreements, but when it came right down to it, they were one. Always. Making Changmin moan and sob and whimper, making him scream Yunho's name while he was buried balls-deep in Changmin's body was just one of the outward signs of that connection.

"I needed that," Changmin whispered a long while later, when he lay boneless and sated in tangled sheets.

"I know you did. You were about to climb the walls. Tell me why?"

"I don't know why. Boredom, maybe. Frustration. I've asked Manager-ssi to line me up some more work. Flexible stuff, just in case they want me for something, but I'm thinking maybe I can help with…"

He shrugged and Yunho didn't push. He recognised the signs of Changmin trying to keep himself on track, not lose himself to self pity and frustration. He'd always worked that way. "Maybe I need to have words with Siwon and Donghae. You shouldn't have to fight that hard. That was the whole point of the three of you going together." Yunho ran a hand over Changmin's hair, as always a little startled to find it so short. He loved Changmin's hair long. Long enough to grab hold of, at any rate. "You'll call me, right? When it gets—"

"Always." Changmin's voice was very soft. "But I don't want to make your lot harder."

"You've never once done that, Min-ah. And you never will."

"Yeah, right." Changmin rolled to his side. He started to dig through the bedside table and eventually turned back around with his hands full of packages. "Here. Have you seen these?"

"TVXQ Almond Caramel? I didn't know they were out yet."

"Selling like hot cake apparently. I like the lobster crisps. And there's popcorn. I've got the lot for us to try, but they're out in the living room."

"Well, get out of bed then," Yunho chivvied, laughing. "I've had nothing to eat since breakfast."

"And?"

"Army soldier here. They feed us regularly, you know? A man gets used to that."

"Wimp." Changmin grabbed a pair of shorts and led the way. He spread the snacks out on the coffee table, then reached for his phone to order dinner.

It was like old times after that. Like the rare evenings they used to have to themselves, when they lounged on the sofa and watched TV, scoffing snacks or simply just talking. Until just talking evolved into just doing.

"So, you haven't eaten anything yet that you dislike the taste of?" Yunho's voice was gently teasing. "What about the first time you—"

"Shut up. That's not food."

Changmin flushed and Yunho memorised the look, to remember and comfort himself with later. Despite putting on a cheerful front, he had his own moments of doubt and frustration. Talking to Changmin, thinking about Changmin, even picturing Changmin doing all manner of mundane things helped to keep him grounded. One of the few personal things he'd taken with him was a recording of Changmin singing. Nothing in particular. Snatches of song Yunho had recorded over the years and a few studio cuts when Changmin had been experimenting. He had a much bigger repertoire than he ever let on and Yunho loved that he was one of the very few people who knew.

"Will you do me?" he asked softly, realising once more that time was fleeting and they never had enough of it.

Changmin got it. He tossed the snacks aside and turned, smiling just a little. "How do you want it?"

"The way you dream of it."

"The way _I_ dream of it?" Changmin's voice dropped half an octave and the heat in his gaze set Yunho's blood on fire. "Oh, this will be epic. Come on, then, Jung… strip."


End file.
